Emotions of War
by JelloMonkeyTeam
Summary: Link's serious fic attempt. About his fancharacter Tawny and her mixed emotions over her love and actions.
1. The Beginning of the End

Author's Note: This story bases itself largely upon the author's (and beta reader's) theories. It also bases itself on a One-on-One RPG slightly. Also, please send any questions to pjpat89@aol.com If you are an internet (anything OTHER than AOL) user, please send e-mails to Rainhawk620@aol.com

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter One

The Beginning of the End

The rain fell continuously, seeming to fuse day and night together. The humans seemed to find it normal. They just walked along their cold streets in their raincoats, content. But one among them was not human. Tawny Ashi pulled her cloak tighter around her and tried to move around the humans. She'd been stupid to go out without her disguise. She'd gotten lucky that the rain had lasted so long, and probably would last a lot longer. The protection she'd put on her water-sensitive Irken skin had long since disappeared, and the cloak was almost useless at helping because it was sopping wet with rainwater. She smiled to herself as she neared the path to her front door. Her house looked out-of-place in the city, for she was used to living in luxury. Needles to say, it showed through in her house. It wasn't a mansion, at least not by Irken standards, but it was the largest building in almost the entire city. She quickened her pace up the walkway as she began to feel a burning sensation on her skin. She threw open the door and closed it immediatly after stepping inside. 

Tawny threw her cloak to her SIR unit with a simple command.

"Take it below and have it dried." The robot began to walk slowly to the hidden elevator, weighten down by the large, wet cloak.

"NOW, TIR!"

"Y-Yes Ms. Tawny," the tiny squeak of a reply came.

Tawny set down the bag she'd been carrying and sat down on the large sofa by her door. It had been nearly a year since she'd landed on the filthy planet they called Earth. She had been so naive to accept the mission without checking any background data. Just an easy mission, she'd thought. Hardly, the humans kept all their critical data so well hidden. She hated it on Earth. Hated the very name of the planet, the very thought of it. Loathed the humans and their ways. Yet, she had been unusually happy lately, and TIR had noticed, even if it wasn't directed towards him. 

She needed only a little bit more data on human structure and their weaponry and she could apply for an Armada attack. The structural data had come from a simple question, and to Tawny it exposed the human's biggest weakness. She smiled as she thought about it. Humans reacted badly to radiation, while Irkens could only get sick from it if they were already sick, or very young. The only problem was, it would take hours upon hours to do the paperwork to be granted a portion of the Irken Atomic Stockpile(I.A.S.). A mean smile formed on her face as an idea emerged, and her high, shrill laugh bounced off the walls and sent TIR cowering to a corner.

"TIR! Go apply for apply for a portion of the I.A.S.!"

"But..."

"DON'T QUESTION ME!"

"But I--"

"DO IT NOW, TIR, OR ELSE!" TIR quickly ran off while Tawny laughed again. Her laugh continued as thoughts of the suffering the humans would experience found their way into her mind. Revenge....Sweet revenge for all they did to me... It would scare almost anyone to see Tawny's loathing emerge. She could easily control her hatred, but preferred to let it show. As a result, one nuisance of a human had almost convinced her "classmates" that she was an alien. Recently she'd begun to skip more and more classes, devoting her time fully to research. And now, the weaponry data lay in the bag next to her feet. To Tawny, this sealed the human's fate permanently.

~~~~~~~~~~~End Chapter 1~~~~~~~~~~~

R/R! But NO, absoloutly NO FLAMES! We don't need people telling us something we don't already know, OK?


	2. Untitled Chapter

Chapter 2

Tawny was brought back to reality when the soft tone of an incoming transmission filled the room. She looked up at the screen that had appeared and waited for the static to clear. An Irken about Tawny's age with aqua blue eyes showed up on the screen, smiling. 

"You again? Don't you have a life, Soushu?" Tawny said, softly.

"No, unless you count wandering the galaxy looking for trouble." Soushu Aka replied.

"You're just delaying my conquest by talking to me."

"Oh, I am, am I?"

"Yes, Soushu, you are." The smile on Soushu's face grew into a grin, causing Tawny to blush slightly.

"Well, Tawny, I could always leave."

"No don-- I mean...er...I don't mind..." His grin widened, making Tawny blush even more.

"Well," he said, looking at the bag by her feet, "I see you've been out again. And without your disguise, no doubt. Tsk Tsk, Tawny, Ms. Risk-Taker."

"How would YOU know?"

"Your skin."

"What about it?!"

"It's normal color. You always pigment your skin when you use your disguise."

"Fine, you got me there..."

"Soushu wins again. You should work on arguing, Tawny."

"Just...hush, will you?"

"Alright, Alright. I'll leave you alone. For now. See ya, Tawny."

She began to respond, but it was too late. He'd already cut the transmission. She sighed softly. If only I were able to be a little more open to Soushu, maybe he'd understand how I felt... She sighed again and leaned back. Perhaps, one day she could speak openly of her feelings to Soushu. Until then, she'd have to keep devoting herself to the destruction of Earth. It was the only perk of life next to knowing Soushu. 

Another soft tone sounded in the room. Not again...who is it now?

The two Tallest, Red and Purple, appeared on the screen. Tawny squeaked and jumped straight up, giving a quick salute to her superiors. Tallest Purple was the first to speak.

"Greetings, Lt. Tawny. We've just received the primary application for a portion of the I.A.--"

Red interrupted, "What he's trying to say is, why do you want the nukes?

"RED! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE FORMAL!"

Tawny sat down and let them fight. Every time they called this happened. It was nearly half an hour later when they finally remembered that Tawny was there. Before either of them could speak, she stated her reason.

"I wish to use a portion of the I. A. S. because there is no need for this race to exist. I personally do not think they would be suitable slaves, and they do not seem to be able to take more a few G forces without special training. Therefore they are a useless race. It would also give us a chance to salvage any minerals from this planet once the humans are gone." She felt pleased with herself, looking at the convinced look on the faces of the Tallest. Tallest Purple was the first to speak. 

"Accepted. We will grant you your portion once we receive the rest of the paperwork." And with that he cut the transmission. Tawny suddenly felt very alone. She slowly got up from her seat and walked further into the house, and up a flight of stairs. She paused at the top, to look out a window, watching the rain fall. She leaned on the windowsill and sighed, letting her mind wander. Oh, how she missed Irk. She missed the buzz of the city during the day, and the cold of the night. She even missed her squadron back in the Armada. Most of all, she missed Soushu. Even if he called daily, it wasn't the same to her. She walked into her room and sat down in front of her window, continuing to watch the rain fall. Tawny sighed softly. She had to bring herself back to reality. Within a few short days, the conquest of Earth would begin, and she would not be feeling sorry for herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Chapter 2~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Operation Hit and Run

Chapter 3

Operation: Hit and Run

The days between final preparations and the beginning of the end for Earth had slipped away quickly. Thousands of feet above the Earth Tawny sat in her VootCruiser, silently. TIR sat next to her, looking out the cockpit window. Behind them were numerous other VootCruisers, all of them painted forest green with a blood red Irken Armada symbol on the sides. This was Squadron 574, the Forest Lightning squadron. Squad 574 was Tawny's own squadron, and had a great reputation. They were named the single most decorated squadron in the Armada, with a extremly large medal count. This was Operation: Hit and Run. The start of the conquest of Earth. The squadron was heading toward the capital of the country they were in, for the initial bombing run. They would go in, destroy the city, and get out. This would give the mark to other squadrons across the planets to bomb capitals of the other countries. This would most likely cause the nation to collapse, leaving them open for the next stage of attack. Tawny tapped her fingers impatientently on the control panel of her Cruiser.

"T...Tawny?" TIR said softly.

"What is it, TIR?"

"Why are you doing this to the humans? I don't think they deserve this..."

Something snapped inside Tawny momentarily. How dare this lowly robot question her authority! She grabbed the robot's tiny body, and with an iron grip held it up in front of her.

"You DARE question my judgemnet?"

"I...I just..."

"You just WHAT?"

"I honestly don't think you should be doing this...or, at least so violently.."

She tightened her grip on the robot. Tawny was shaking slightly, and her voice was full of hate and loathing.

"WORTHLESS ROBOT! DON'T QUESTION ME! EVER!!" She threw the robot aganist the back of the Cruiser, and lowered the ship's altitude so she could see the capital below her. Sweet victory was finally in her grasp. She would savor every moment of the destruction of the humans. She opened a communications link to the rest of her squadron.

"This is it, fellow pilots. The day of victory for the Irkens. Bombing Run Formation X. Arm your weapons." A wave of excitement swept over Tawny. Everytime she went into battle it was like the first time all over again. She gave the initial command and watched the escorts sweep low, drawing ground attention and radar detection. After another command, the heavy bombers raised altititude while the Fighter/Bombers lowered altitude. With military precision the bombs began to fall, hitting with deadly accuracy. One word went through TIR's mind. 'Overkill.' One bomb could've taken out the a large portion of the city. But Tawny was aiming to create a wave of radiation to infect the surrounding area. And it was working. Tawny broke into malicious laughter, watching those on the ground die instantly. To her it was a simple game of war. To her squadron, it was their orders. To those caught on the ground, it was terror. The Escort pilots began their sweep upwards and cleared the airspace of any aircraft. When the last bomb was dropped, Tawny ordered them back to base, back to the warship in orbit. That night Tawny received information that all capital cities were successfully destroyed. _Perfect....Operation: Floodgate can begin soon...._


	4. Operation Floodgate

Chapter 4

Operation: Floodgate

Tawny sat in the Irken ship that orbited Earth, looking out her window down at Earth, awaiting the launch time for the next phase of the invasion. No matter how obsessed she was with her mission now, TIR's voice kept echoing in her head. 

Why are you doing this? It had struck a nerve. Why was she doing this? Why did she hate the humans? I..I have to hate them! They are my enemies...I MUST conquer them....must kill them.... She always manage to turn her thoughts back to the task at hand, though. The Floodgate Operation would be similar to an Organic Cannon Sweep, with one difference. They wouldn't be using shells, or guns or lasers. They would be using radiation. The idea was to flood the earth with radiation, and kill off the majority of the population. The survivors would hunted down in post-invasion air strikes. Tawny didn't need to leave her room for this mission. It was a simple task of waiting for the detachment of the Armada to arrive. She wished she had talked with Soushu longer, for she received word that he'd disappeared again. It wasn't unlike him to do that, but, right before Tawny's victory? It almost hurt her to know that Soushu wouldn't be around to watch her victory. She turned her head to look out the window again, watching the enormous battleships charging their cannons. Soon it would be all over, and she could head back to Irk to receive her certificate of conquest. She was shaken from her thoughts when another Irken entered her room, dressed in an official uniform.

"Hello, Ms. Tawny."

"Hello, Samishii...." Tawny sighed, looking back to the window.

"Something wrong?" Samishii Ichiin inquired sitting down next to Tawny.

"It's just...it's just that I...I don't..."

"You don't know if what you're doing is right anymore?"

"How'd you know?" 

Samishii smiled. "I spoke with TIR. You're lucky to end up with such a caring SIR unit."

"Hardly..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing..nothing..."

"Well, I must be going. It's about time to give the order to fire. Keep well, Tawny." Samishii stood up and left the room, and again Tawny felt utterly alone. She turned her attention back to the window, watching, waiting. She began wringing her hands, impatient. Moments later, the first long beams of radiation shot downward from one of the many warships' cannons. Watching it's enormous beam sweep along the Earth, Tawny began to smile, and then broke into cold laughter that she couldn't stop. Mentally, it slightly frightened her. This wasn't like her. Yet, it felt natural. She continued laughing as the other cannons fired, beginning Operation: Floodgate. Within a matter of minutes it would be over, and she would be declared the Conqueror of Earth. Sweet victory is MINE!


End file.
